Change of heart
by cherrishish
Summary: T for now for language. 4 years after Promised Day Edeline is invited to a night of drinking with Mustang's team. What could possibly go wrong... fem!Ed, hints of fem!EdxWinry. Inspired by xIcyChanx's writing. Embedded into the timeskip of Chapter 7 of "This is amazing" but also could be read as a seperate fic.
1. Mornings after

4 years have passed since the Promised Day. Everything was different, but somehow yet the same.

Alphonse got his body back and went back to live in Resembool for a while then traveled to Xing and all around the world to research eastern alchemy.

Edeline, although couldn't practice alchemy anymore stayed in the military. In Roy's team nonetheless. The bantering was the same, that's for sure. To tell you the truth there wasn't really anywhere else she could go – Resembool just held too many sad memories for her – but she also made a promise that she intended to keep.

She had gotten her right arm back, her left leg still auto-mail. She became an excellent marksman. Almost as good as Hawkeye. On some days maybe even better with a handgun – although no one would ever dare to admit that – but her sniper skills could never compare to the other blonde. But her true talent came with knives. It suited her style better. She had used to transmute her auto-mail to a blade anyway.

She was 20 years old… and still living as a man.

Sort of…

Her immediate co-workers, aka Mustang's team knew the truth. But the rest of the military had to be kept in the dark still even though she wasn't a State Alchemist anymore – sort of, she still did research – since not only Ed but probably also Roy would have to take the fall for the years of fraud. Roy tampered with official documents for her sake, and if it were to come to light… She couldn't have that, not with her promise to push him to the top. So she decided to continue this charade until the then _Brigadier General_ Mustang became Führer President. Whenever that would be… They were slowly but surely getting there, over the last 4 years he managed to step another two ranks up to Lieutenant General.

* * *

Leaving Central HQ after her shift on a beautiful spring afternoon, Ed paused as she squinted due to the sudden bright light blinding her. She brought up her right hand to shield her eyes as she glanced up at the blue-blue sky. She closed her eyes in appreciation as the warmth of the sun's rays bathed her arm, the feeling of which – even after all this time – still amazed her. She was so lost in the sensation that she didn't even notice the blond man approach her from behind with an unlit cigarette sticking out of his mouth.

"Hey Chief, you coming?" – Havoc asked nonchalantly eyeing his petite co-worker as she drew her arm back to her side, rumpling the fabric of her ever-present red coat for a moment thus revealing her small but definitely existing curves hidden my bandages and slightly too large clothing. He seriously didn't know how she could have fooled them for so many years. But maybe just having this inherent knowledge was what made her feminine form so obvious.

"Hmm? To where?" – Ed glanced at him confused. She caught his gaze travelling down her torso, making a vein pop in anger on her forehead as she clenched her fist together, ready to punch him for his blatant staring.

"Uhm…" – he mumbled almost forgetting his initial inquiry then noticing the furious stare that could be throwing imaginary daggers at him. – "The team is going out for a few drinks tonight. Wanna come?" – he managed to say as he snapped out of his daze.

"You know I can't drink yet, not legal." – she said gritting her teeth, still not over his previous lewd behavior.

"Oh come on, you will be in like 6 months, who cares?! Just one drink!" – he waved invitingly as he trotted down the white limestone stairs of command central.

 _More like 10…_ – Ed sighed disapprovingly but followed her reckless co-worker anyway. Little did she know what she was in for…

* * *

The next morning – or better say afternoon – Edeline woke up with a splitting headache in an unfamiliar bed, not remembering how she got there, or even what happened before that for that matter. She shot up to a sitting position, wincing because of the pain that went through her head because of the sudden movement.

"Dammit!" – the blonde cursed under her breath as she clutched her head. She peered through her fingers, opening her eyes only to a slit.

"Not again?!" – she exclaimed as she took in the beige-brown and green colors of the all too familiar room. (The general just couldn't give this color scheme up it seemed, his house in East City looked just the same.) Over the years she had ended up in Mustang's guest room a few times… but only when sick or injured and the raven-haired man always took it upon himself to play guardian to her in those times. She had a tendency to overdo things to the point of collapsing.

Followed by an assortment of curses Ed slid towards the side of the bed and threw the covers off of herself only to find a naked pair of flesh and auto-mail legs. She had no pants on. With a panicked more thorough examination she came to the realization that her only clothing on were her panties and an overly large white shirt – which by the way wasn't hers. Even her chest bandages were gone and somewhere in the back of her mind she was 100% sure that she was not in a position last night to take them off herself.

"Damn that bastard!" – she was seething as she stomped her way out the room almost ripping the door off the frame, the only thing saving it is that she didn't have an auto-mail arm anymore. With a quick glance around in the hallway she decided to try the living room, kitchen area first.

By the time she reached the kitchen she was staggering because of her throbbing head and had to catch the doorframe for support.

"Hungover much?" – Roy commented from behind a large newspaper, not even glancing up. – "There are painkillers and water on the counter if you need it."

Ed just huffed as she shuffled over to grab said objects, downing them in one gulp then made her way to a chair across from Mustang, plopping down exhausted from the effort.

"Where are my clothes, you bastard?" – she sulked as she crossed her legs becoming acutely aware that she was still missing her pants. Roy glanced at her above the paper raising an eyebrow.

"I washed your clothes, since you so graciously puked all over them last night. They are still drying." – Roy stated as he averted his eyes back to the line he was reading.

"I vomited last night?" – Ed asked half embarrassed half surprised as she set her still aching head in her hands for support.

"Don't you remember?" – her raven-haired superior mused with a sigh, shaking his head slightly still behind his newspaper.

"Not a thing." – she groaned, massaging her temples.

"Ah. Maybe that's for the better." – he said dismissively.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" – she jumped up outraged slamming her hands on the table.

"Let's just say that barfing on the way here in my car wasn't the most embarrassing thing you did all night." – he teased as he finally set down the newspaper on the table. – "I don't even know where to begin…"


	2. Dancing

"You are late!" – Roy admonished as Havoc and Ed entered the cozy little karaoke bar a few streets down from HQ.

"Sorry, had a hard time convincing a certain runt to come along!" – Havoc joked as he popped a cigarette in his mouth.

"Who are you calling so small they can't keep up?!" – Ed ranted to the other blonde, getting up in his face.

"Oh! You are here too, almost didn't see you!" – Roy smirked then chuckled as he saw his smallest subordinate get even more worked up. Breda had to actually hold her down as she flailed her arms towards him, throwing in an assortment of curses along the way.

"That's enough you guys… Geez, you didn't even have anything to drink yet." – Riza was the one to put a stop to the madness that ensued. Everyone promptly ceased activity and sat down when they saw her reach for her gun.

"Come…" – Riza motioned to Ed to have her sit by her. – "We girls must stick together." – she whispered conspiratorially. Ed's eyes kindled with a sinister glint as she took her seat in the booth next to Havoc followed by her fellow marksman.

Roy eyed them suspiciously from the other side of the table for a moment then exclaimed "First round is on me!" as the waiter came by their table and ordered beer for everyone.

As everyone got their servings and started sipping their drinks, Ed watched her comrades chat away happily for a while when a sudden pang of emptiness took over her. She was missing someone. But to her surprise it wasn't Al. Well, yes him too, it was a bummer that on her first night out drinking her brother wasn't here to share it with her, but that just wasn't it. She missed Winry. It's been like 3 years since she last saw her when she brought Al home after his physical therapy that was required after getting his body back. Of course they talked on the phone and exchanged letters sometimes, but it wasn't quite the same.

"What's with the long face, Ed?" – Havoc asked quietly, leaning over after the third beer or so, since no one else seemed to notice the gloomy mood Ed fell into.

"It's nothing really." – she denied, gesturing dismissively with her hands too, forcing a smile on her face to make it seem all well.

"I know what you need! Come, dance with me!" – he exclaimed in a hushed voice almost as if a light-bulb went on in his head.

"Are you nuts? Not counting you guys, everyone thinks I'm a boy! It would be so weird. And I don't know how to dance and my auto-mail leg would just be in the way anyway so let's just forget it, okay? Okay?" – Ed blurted out embarrassedly in a hurry, looking down on her hands.

"Just leave your red coat here and let your hair out of your braid. No one would ever recognize you." – he suggested.

"Have you really never danced?" – Roy joined the conversation unexpectedly, curious of this new development he found out about his subordinate.

"Uhm… no." – she admitted, blushing an even darker shade of red than before. – "Never really had the chance, you know being from a small village then spending my life running after the Philosopher's Stone and all…"

"Come." – Roy said getting up from his seat holding a hand out to Edeline for her to take.

"You can't be serious… I really have no idea how..." – Ed protested as the colonel… khm-khm… lieutenant general made his way over to her side.

"Don't worry, it's all in the lead." – he said, smirking confidently as he pulled Ed from her seat.

"Tsk… still stealing my girls …" – Havoc muttered under his breath as Ed reluctantly followed her superior glancing back at Hawkeye to save her…

* * *

"Just wait a minute…" – Ed interrupted Roy's account of the evening. – "There is no way in hell that I actually went dancing with you, or with anyone else for that matter! And what's with the part of me thinking about Winry? How would you even know that if that's what really happened?"

"You sleep-talk." – Roy shrugged. – "Wouldn't be the first time." – he smirked as he recalled the countless times when Ed made unconscious confessions being in a feverish haze or being otherwise incapacitated.

"And you just happened to be in the room for my midnight ramblings, right? You fucking pervert! Watching me as I sleep…" – she fumed when she suddenly remembered the whole reason she came to the kitchen in the first place.

"Y-you… undressed me…" – she started her voice shaking with anger.

"Yes, like I told you, you were covered in vomit." – Roy was getting frustrated with this line of accusations.

"B-but you even took off the bandages…" – she was positively seething by now, her fists clenched under the table.

"Actually you did that earlier in the bar when you changed to woman's clothes. As for the shirt, don't worry I didn't look." – Roy tried to calm the situation, seeing that Ed's head was about to explode.

"I DID WHAT?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's such a short – khm… like Ed - chapter, but each will be around a certain theme.**


	3. Change of clothes

"Wait, stop! I really can't do this…" – Ed stopped abruptly on the way to the small dance floor, halting Mustang in his tracks who looked back curiously at the blonde behind him. What neither of them realized is that they were standing right in front of the staff entrance to the kitchen area of the bar.

Just as Roy tried to persuade Ed to change her mind, the door opened with a big sling and a brunette waitress came out with a tray full of drinks, bumping into Ed, effectively knocking her over while the contents of glasses on the tray spilled over, on her as well as she landed on her behind.

"I'm so so sorry." – the girl apologized profusely while holding her hand out to Ed to help her up from the floor. Roy couldn't help but snicker at the scene as Ed tried to brush out the liquid from her clothes with her hands.

"Oh, shut up!" – Ed retorted, and in a slightly drunken haze clapped her hands together and pressed them to her clothes to evaporate the water. – "Right, this doesn't work anymore…" – she grumbled when absolutely nothing happened.

"Want some help?" – Roy laughed, reaching into his pocket to get his ignition cloth gloves with an evil smirk on his face.

"Are you fucking insane?" – she yelled as she jumped back two feet, drawing up her hands protectively in front of her.

"Just kidding, don't worry." – he laughed at Ed's horrified expression.

"Uhm… I can give you a change of clothes if you'd like." – the waitress cut in nervously, baffled by their exchange, and whom neither of them noticed was still standing beside them.

* * *

A few minutes later in the staff changing room the waitress was rummaging through her locker to find something to give to Ed.

"I always have a few sets of changes at work, you know, accidents happen. Although I'm usually on the receiving end of them." – she rambled on, letting out a nervous laugh. – "I'm Lily, by the way."

"Ed." – the blond ex-alchemist supplied as she leaned against one of the other lockers while waiting.

"What a weird name for a girl!" – Lily mused with surprise, turning her head towards Ed.

"It's short for Edeline." – she clarified, forgetting that she was supposed to be pretending to be a boy named Edward.

"Oh… that makes sense. It's a nice name." – the brunette smiled at her sweetly.

"Wait a minute… you don't take me for a boy?!" – Ed exclaimed catching on finally with the flow of the conversation and her mistake.

"Why would I?" – she looked confused by Ed's comment, furrowing her brows.

"Nothing. Never mind." – Ed dismissed as Lily turned back once again to her locker.

"How about this one? I think it should fit. My pants would be way too big for you." – Lily turned back suddenly, with a black, casual, knee-length, A-line dress. Ed's eyes went wide in horror. She had never worn anything girly. Ever. Period.

"Who are you calling small?" – she interjected half-heartedly, merely doing it out of reflex. – "Anyway I'll go with the pants, no problem if it's big a little."

"They will just fall right off. Try on the dress at least, please." – Lily pouted a little at Ed's protests, shoving the dress in front of her for inspection.

"I don't wear dresses!" – Ed stressed her point trying desperately to get out of this situation.

"Why? You would look so cute in it." – she muttered as she puffed her cheeks, looking at the dress, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with it.

"Uhm…" – she tried to come up with a good excuse besides the truth but her muddled brain gave out on her. – "One of my legs in auto-mail, I don't want to show it off."

"I can give you some leggings. No one would notice." – Lily declared with determination, leaving no room for further objections. Ed just sighed in defeat as the dress was shoved in her hand and she was ushered to the bathroom adjacent from the locker room.

* * *

"Now you are really just making this stuff up." – Ed snorted in frustration at Roy as he was animatedly describing the events that took place. – "How would you know what happened when I went to change?" – A particular instance came to her mind when she had worn girl clothes but she had no explanations for that and Mustang knew nothing about it.

"I have my imagination." – he declared, tapping his index finger to his head. – "The dress was really something with the leggings and your usual boots by the way. And the crimson rose she put in your hair to complement it was an added bonus!"

"She put a rose in my hair? More importantly, I let her?" – Ed cocked one of her brows incredulously. She was now resting her head between both of her palms.

"Anyway… when you came out of the staff hallway…" – Roy continued, totally unfazed by Ed's interruptions.

* * *

"Where did Ed go, Boss?" – Havoc asked as he came behind Mustang after noticing him standing all by himself by the staff door.

"To change." – he sighed not even glancing at his blond co-worker.

"Into what? Why?" – Havoc gasped.

"Dunno. Got some drinks spilled on her." – just as he was finishing Ed emerged from the door and jaws were dropped. Havoc's particularly. Ed's hair was let down, drawn to the side onto her right shoulder, probably to hide the scar that her now non-existent auto-mail left on her. It was slightly wavy from the earlier braid that she was sporting. There was a big red rose behind her left ear. _And she had a bit of mascara on!_

"Don't ask… I threatened to punch her if she tried to put lipstick on me too." – Ed grumbled through her gritted teeth as she stomped toward them.

"It would have really suited you, Edeline." – came a comment from behind them and everyone turned, only to see the previous waitress come out from the same door Ed had.

"Who is she? She knows your name?" – Roy was taken aback from this new piece of information. No one outside their circles should have known Ed's secret. It was just too risky.

"That's Lily. The name is my slip-up but she knew I was a girl before that. The thought of me being a boy never even crossed her mind. Hence the dress." – she said gesturing toward her get up. Obviously not pleased with the outcome. On the contrary, both Mustang and Havoc were admiring the black sleeves dress that hugged her curves in just the right places.

"Did your breasts get bigger?" – Havoc blurted out without thinking and was rewarded with an elbow to the ribs.

"Idiot…" – she mumbled as she got her fists ready and clenched to also hit him in the face.

"Isn't it nice without the bandages?" – Roy teased but got quickly punched in the stomach. – "I meant to be able to breathe easier…" – he managed as he sucked in a sharp breath from the pain.

Ed huffed as she stomped away from them back to their table only to find that a round of shots were ordered for them. She threw one down her throat then turned to Hawkeye.

"Come, you dance with me, I've had enough of these morons."


	4. Singing

"Are we really going to be left out?" – the guys whispered between themselves, all of them sitting back at the table, throwing angry glances at the girls as they casually danced in front of each other on the dance floor.

No one would have imagined that Hawkeye could be a pro-dancer, and yet her moves were refined and precise to the last finger. Even Ed could hold her own as she causally swayed her hips back and forth, eyes closed, getting lost in the music. She might not know it consciously but she had a pretty good sense of following the rhythm of the music.

As the band struck the final notes to the third song they had been dancing to, both Ed and Riza sauntered back to the table and plopped down on their respective seats a little out of breath. Just then the owner of the bar went up to the mic and addressed the guests.

"Dear Ladies and Gentlemen…" – he paused for everyone to turn their attention to the stage. – "As it is customary in our little bar on Friday nights, I am commencing open mic night as of now!"

A few of the patrons cheered and whistled at the news, obviously familiar with the tradition.

As the night went on several pretty good and also some very poor performances were heard, and the people of the bar were not shy to let their judgement known to the poor lad/gal who took it upon themselves to entertain the crowd with either applause and appreciative whistles or loud boo-s and occasionally with the throwing of tomatoes. After a few more shots Ed kept stealing glances at the stage struggling with her inner battle if she should do this or not.

"You sing?" – Roy asked after the umpteenth time he caught Ed looking at the stage with longing.

"I used to with my mom…" – she confessed with a bittersweet half-smile appearing at the corner of her lips as she recalled the memories that she was clearly fond of. – "I haven't really since… you know… well, at least not in front of people."

"Go then." – he encouraged with a little nudge of her shoulders. Ed reluctantly got up, downing another shot for courage then made her way to the band leader to ask if they knew the song that she had in mind, meanwhile the gang cheered her on with whistles.

After a few seconds of hushed consultation she got up to the mic and gulped warily as it dawned on her what she was really about to do while the stage help readjusted the mic for her. She took a big calming breath as she closed her eyes and started to flick her fingers and move her hips to the slowly building jazz tune, humming along.

 _My soul is a weary_

 _My soul is a weary_

 _My soul is a weary_

 _I said my soul is a weary_

After the first few notes she sung in the sultry tone the song required the whole room erupted in a furry of cheering and whistles. Roy was prepared for almost anything when Ed said that she used to sing but not this. Her voice was velvety and seductive just the right amount, swooning the crowd. The complete opposite of the way she usually talked. He glanced over at Havoc who was practically drooling on the table as he watched the performance, even his cigarette has fallen out of his mouth.

 _My soul is a weary and beaten down from all of my misery_

 _Oh Lord who will comfort me_

 _My soul is a weary and beaten down from all of my misery_

 _Oh Lord who will comfort me_

As she went down on the scat part of the song she ran her left hand that wasn't holding the mic stand over her side and hips bending over a little, leaning into the mic.

 _Got a hold on my heart that keeps me bound_

 _When the whole wide world is free (yeah)_

 _Oh Lord who will comfort me_

 _Got a hold on my heart that keeps me bound_

 _When the whole wide world is free (yeah)_

 _Oh Lord who will comfort me_

By the next scat practically everyone in the bar was standing as they watched Ed sing who was completely oblivious to the scene in front of her, still having her eyes closed, swaying instinctively to the rhythm.

 _My home is a wreckage_

 _A family drowned in plight and poverty_

 _Oh Lord who will comfort me_

 _My home is a wreckage_

 _A family drowned in plight and poverty_

 _Oh Lord who will comfort me_

 _Oh Lord who will comfort me_

As she drew out the last few notes, Ed finally dared to open her eyes, totally dumbfounded by the reaction that she received, making her actually blush as she stumbled down from the stage while the room started chanting "Back, back, back!"

She shyly made her way back to their table and sat down on her seat with a straight back not looking at anyone particularly. Trying to act like nothing had happened, she took a sip of her drink.

The whole room became eerily quiet, everyone expecting Ed to sing at least one more. After a while with the expectant stares she caved in.

"Okay, all right! But remember that you asked for it!" – she warned, knowing that the next song she had in mind would bring out a whole different set of emotions in the crowd.

* * *

"Wait! You are not even surprised?" – Roy interrupted his own story suddenly, being perplexed when Ed showed absolutely no sign of emotion at the fact that she stood up in front a whole crowd to sing not only once, but twice!

"Nah… If I start singing there is no way I wouldn't sing _that_ song." – Ed shrugged her shoulders being sure of what was coming.

"I haven't even told you yet what song you sang! You remembered something?" – the raven-haired alchemist perked up at the possibility.

"No, I don't." – Ed snorted. – "But like I said, there is no way in _hell_ I wouldn't sing _that_ particular song." – she remarked with that bittersweet smile again that Roy soon realized to associate with the memory of her dead mother. – "I just can't believe I went and sang it without Al."

"Khm… Actually…" – Roy cleared his throat as he went on to tell what else transpired last night.

* * *

 **A/N: Song in this chapter: Melody Gardot - "Who Will Comfort Me", be sure to check it out :)**


	5. Unexpected guests

This time it took much longer for Ed to talk to the band, and every member came around her to get her instructions for the instruments to the song since clearly none of them knew the song before this. As the band got their instruments changed and prepared for the song, Ed once again took her place in front of the mic.

She wasn't nervous at all, she knew this song by heart. Instead she scanned the crowd looking for someone she was sure couldn't possibly be there. Right then the band got ready and started the melancholic tune on the violin so she turned back to the mic, taking it in both of her hands and started to sing.

 _How can I repay you, brother mine?_

 _How can I expect you to forgive?_

 _Clinging to the past, I shed our blood_

 _And shattered your chance to live._

The team sat in utter silence as they listened to the angelic voice, yet again completely different from what they have expected from Ed. Even though the tone of the song was sad and forlorn the whole room's attention was yet again glued to the stage.

 _Though I knew the laws, I paid no heed_

 _How can I return your wasted breath?_

 _What I did not know has cost you dear,_

 _For there is no cure for death._

.

 _Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet_

 _Once you were gone we were not complete_

 _Back through the years we reached for you_

 _Alas t'was not meant to be_

 _._

 _And how can I make amends_

 _For all that I took from you?_

 _I led you with hopeless dreams_

 _My brother, I was a fool..._

"Is this what I think it's about?" – Havoc whispered to Mustang who was totally lost for words. The song fit the siblings so well… Roy had no idea there was something like this out there. He made a mental note to himself to ask Ed about it later on.

As the instrumental part came to an end, Ed took a big breath to start the next verse when an all too familiar voice started to sing at the back of the room.

 _Don't cry for the past now, sister mine_

 _Neither you nor I are free from blame_

 _Nothing can erase the things we did_

 _For the path we took was the same_

Everyone's head turned to the back where Al stood with another mic in his hand singing with his still boyish tenor voice.

 _Beautiful Mother, soft and sweet_

 _Once you were gone we were not complete_

 _Back through the years we reached for you_

 _Alas t'was not meant to be_

As Al slowly walked towards the stage as he sang, all Ed could do was to plaster a hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing.

 _My dreams made me blind and mute_

 _I longed to return to that time_

 _I followed without a word_

 _My sister, the fault is mine_

By the time Al got up on the stage and they started to sing the last verse together the whole room was either in silent tears or outright bawling.

 _So, where do we go from here?_

 _And how to forget and forgive?_

 _What's gone is forever lost_

 _Now, all we can do is live..._

As they finished singing Ed practically jumped on Al, clinging from his neck, her boots not reaching the ground but she couldn't care less at the moment. He just chuckled and held his sister close as she cried into the crook of his neck.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Xing!" – she finally asked, wiping a tear away as they walked back to the table where the others were.

"Are you kidding? What kind of brother would I be if I missed my sister's promotion celebration?" – Al laughed putting a hand behind his head.

"Promotion? What promotion?" – Ed inquired looking curiously over to the others.

"Right, we didn't tell you yet since we were waiting for Al to arrive…" – Mustang started to explain only to be interrupted by Al.

"Sorry, the train was late." – he apologized.

"No problem, as I was saying…" – Roy tried to continue.

"You planned all this ahead?" – Ed gasped with surprise.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" – a tall pony-tailed girl emerged from behind Al in her trademark black mini-skirt and jacket.

"Winry!" – Ed squealed, so uncharacteristically of her, as she jumped to hug her best friend.

"Geez… just how much have you drunk already, Ed?" – Winry teased as she patted the smaller blonde's head who just wouldn't let go of her.

"Shut up!" – Ed retorted puffing her cheeks.

"That's more like it!" – she laughed whole-heartedly, relaxing that this was still the same crazy Ed that she was used to and she wasn't going to turn all sappy on her too.

"What's with the clothes anyway?" – Al asked cocking one brow. He never in a million years would have imagined to see Edeline in something like this of her own free will.

"That's a long story." – Ed sulked as she let Winry go.

"It surprisingly suits you!" – Winry half-completed as she gave Ed and her outfit a better look.

"Hey, what do you mean by 'surprisingly'?" – the petite blonde questioned with outrage.

"Tsk. I meant that for an ungirly little bean like you, the dress suits you pretty well!" – her mechanic mocked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Who are you calling a half-pint, bean-sprout, midget, you auto-mail freak?!" – Ed ranted getting up in Winry's face.

"Alchemy freak!" – Winry retorted by sticking her tongue out.

"Come on, girls, no need to fight!" – Al tried timidly to break them apart.

"Shut up!" – they yelled in unison.

Meanwhile the team just sat back and watched their exchange, silently laughing to themselves.

"You have grown Al! You are almost as tall as that suit of armor was!" – Ed exclaimed in amazement with a bit of exaggeration as the conversation calmed down again.

"Don't worry, you have grown too sister!" – Al chuckled in embarrassment.

"Nah…" – she dismissed with a wave of hand.

"No, he is right Ed! I wonder how your hips don't hurt with the length difference in your legs! It's a good thing I brought this with me!" – Winry said pointing to her tool box under the seat.

"You brought that to a bar?!" – Ed was shocked, but not really. It was so like Winry.

"I came straight here from the train station, you idiot!" – she pouted at the implications.

"How long you've been back to Amestris, Al?" – Ed asked her brother completely ignoring Winry in the process.

"Just a few days… I visited Winry in Resembool to bring her along." – Al explained. - "The colonel…"

"Lieutenant general!" – Roy corrected with a vein popping on his forehead. He was so tired of people always referring to him with his old rank… Seriously… he was promoted more than 3 years ago, and several times since then.

"Right, sorry…" – Al apologized then continued like nothing happened. – "contacted me a few weeks ago as he prepared for the evening."

"You all knew for that long? So what is this promotion again?" – she directed at Roy this time. – "Who the hell would want to promote me anyway?!"

"I think this time is good as any…" – Roy stood up with a shot in hand and waited for everyone else to grab one too. – "Congratulations, Ed! You have been promoted to Lt. Colonel! Effective from Monday!"

Everyone cheered and downed their respective drinks, only Ed sat there completely frozen.

"For what?" – she inquired since she absolutely had no idea what in the world could have led to this.

"Remember those alchemy research projects about a year or two ago that you participated in?" – Roy asked then continued when he got a faint nod from Ed. – "Even though you couldn't help with actually trying out your ideas, it seems that your theoretical knowledge of alchemy moved along the progress tremendously, so the higher-ups decided you should be rewarded!"

"Go figure…" – Ed mumbled as she finally drank her shot too.

* * *

"Are you for real?" – Ed questioned Roy with an uninterested face. – "Who the hell would want to promote me? I'm loud, obnoxious, and have no regard for military protocol."

"Hmm… that's true..." – Roy mused. – "Maybe I should just go and tell them to take it all back!"

"No, it's fine, you bastard!" – Ed smacked his shoulder. With the promotion usually came a higher pay-check and since she wasn't a State Alchemist anymore thus didn't have a large research fund and Al was back in the country she could really use it. – "Where is Al by the way? Did they leave already?"

"I'm right here, Sis." – came the answer from behind her. When she turned she saw Al casually leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Since when have you been standing there?" – she asked as she realized that they had just been recounting the mortifying events of last night, most of which Al wouldn't have known about.

"Since the very beginning basically…" – he smirked with an all knowing smile. – "No one could have stayed asleep with the way you stomped through the hallway. Well only Winry maybe…" – he pondered as he saw that the other blond girl was still not around, probably still sleeping.

"She slept here too?" – Ed asked wide-eyed and for some reason blushing a little.

"Yupp." – Al replied stressing the P.

"Just wait a minute…" – she narrowed her eyes at him. – "Where did you guys sleep? There are only 3 bedrooms and I doubt either of you slept with the bastard here." – she stated, pointing a thumb at Mustang behind her who was totally unfazed by the remark. – "Don't tell me…" – she began as something dawned on her. – "D-did y-you SLEEP TOGETHER?"

"No, you idiot, I slept on the couch in the living room." – Al rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Oh." – she sighed as she relaxed. – "Good." – for some reason the idea of Winry sleeping with anyone else sent nervous butterflies in her stomach which she could not understand.

"You know, Sis…" – Al paused as he pondered on how to word the next part of his sentence. – "I think she would much rather have you sleeping with her than me." – her brother offered shyly. – "If you know what I mean…" – he wiggled his brows suggestively.

Ed's face turned fifty brilliant shades of red at that and she was very happy that she wasn't drinking anything at that moment because she would have spit it all out or choked herself with it.

"I… uhm… I… what?" – she mumbled incoherently as she stared at her brother.

"Come on, you surely have known…" – Al continued. – "Why else would you have kissed her yesterday?"

"Ah…" – a strangled moan left her mouth as she slid down from her chair onto the floor in a defeated heap, totally shocked by the news, a little bit of her soul escaping.

* * *

 **A/N: The song you guys probably know well: Vic Mignogna - "Brothers", the English version of the famous OST of the original FMA series. I changed brother to sister in the respective places on purpose to fit my story line.**


	6. Kissing

After the congratulations died down among the group, everyone chatted animatedly with the person right next to them about who knows what. Everyone – or almost everyone – was of course quite under the influence by this time. _And I seriously thought Havoc really meant just one drink…_ – Ed thought to herself as she sighed.

"Everything alright?" – Roy inquired quietly leaning in closer to her, whispering in her ear.

"Yeah…" – Ed answered dismissively. – "I'm just overwhelmed a bit. You really didn't have to do all this." – she said looking down on her hands.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" – Roy probed after a beat.

"Yes…" – she replied looking up at him a bit unsurely.

"Well that was the point, so just relax." – Roy reassured her patting her on her shoulder, then his face lit up as he remembered something. – "By the way that second song you sang, where did you hear it?"

"Al and I wrote it." – Ed stated as a matter of fact. Roy's eyes went wide with surprise. _No wonder it fit them so well…_ – he thought.

"Just when did you have time for something like that?" – he gasped. _Not to mention talent…_

"After you came to visit us that first time, while I was recovering from the auto-mail surgery." – the blonde informed with a scowl like it was obvious.

"What are you guys whispering about? – Winry asked, looking suspiciously between the two of them.

"I was just telling him the origin of that song I sang when you guys came." – Ed smirked with her trademark goofy smile, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Oh." – she sighed with realization. – "It really is a beautiful one, isn't it?" – the blond mechanic remarked – seemingly only to herself – with a melancholic smile on her face as she remembered the sight of the siblings working on the song to take Ed's mind off of the pain of the surgery and recovery. Then suddenly she shook her head as if to clear it and her mood seemed to change in an instant. Winry shot up from her seat and came over to Ed with determination, grabbing her arm and effectively dragging her away.

"W-where are you taking me?" – Ed stuttered in bewilderment as she stumbled to keep up with the force of nature that was Winry.

"To dance!" – she declared, leaving no room for negotiations. Ed exhaled in defeat as she let her bossy friend tug her along.

They danced around for a couple of songs, Winry grabbing Ed's hand here and there to twirl her around… Much to Ed's dismay. After a while a slow song came on and they swayed back and forth lazily, Winry still holding onto Ed's hand.

"Hey… Winry…" – the smaller blonde began awkwardly, blushing a little at the thought that she was about to ask. – "How come you never had a boyfriend?" – she inquired finally, then as Winry's eyes went wide with surprise, she added: "I mean I just don't get how…" – she wasn't sure how to phrase her thoughts. – "Surely you could get any boy you'd like?"

"Ed…" – the other blonde froze on the spot forgetting the music, the dancing, everything, which also stopped Ed in her tracks. She stared at Ed with a 'you-have-absolutely-no-fucking-clue-do-you?' expression.

"I mean I get it, I get it… boys usually do get put off by the whole machine freakery, don't they?" – Ed added laughing awkwardly.

Winry's face crunched up in anger and she pulled out a wrench out of who knows where – _seriously where does she have them hidden?_ – and smacked Ed on the head with it.

"Idiot…" – the mechanic lashed out in fury. – "I don't like boys!" – she exclaimed loudly, not caring who else could hear them but it seemed no one noticed their fervent exchange.

It was Ed's turn to be rooted in her spot as she held her head where the wrench had hit her – a not so small bump already forming – and stare dumbfoundedly at the taller blonde. After a second or two something clicked in her head and you could easily see the blush creep up her face with a hue that could effortlessly put her coat to shame.

After a few more seconds Winry gave up on waiting for an answer to her confession and ran away from Ed towards the exit.

"Winry! Wait!" – Ed called after her as she came out of her stupor, realizing her blunder and quickly rushed after her. As she got outside to the cobblestoned street at first she couldn't see Winry anywhere which made her curse out under her breath. _Damn it, she should really be more careful in a big city like this…_ – she thought as she glanced up to the starry like she was looking for some sort of guidance.

After a minute she found Winry in the first alleyway to the left just outside of the bar, leaning against wall with both hands in front of her as if trying to push it away from her. And much to Ed's bewilderment she was crying softly.

"Why do you have to be so thick-skulled, Ed?" – she asked but Ed soon realized that she hadn't noticed her yet and was talking to herself.

"I'm… sorry." – Ed mumbled so quietly she wasn't even sure if Winry had heard her, but she soon turned around to face her with a tear still escaping from her right eye, lips trembling. Without thinking, Ed quickly crossed the few paces that divided them and planted a chaste kiss on Winry's cheek where the tear was trying to make its way down, meanwhile hugging her for comfort.

Sky blue eyes grew large then softened with surprise at the sweet gesture as she leaned in to the touch.

Neither of them noticed Al with his all-knowing smirk and evil glint in his eyes peeking over the corner.

* * *

"Y-you… Y-you…" – Ed stammered after she got her wits back and pulled herself off the kitchen floor back to her seat by grabbing the edge of the table. – "You had me thinking I kissed her on the mouth!" – she exclaimed in outrage pointing a finger at her brother.

Al just snickered, obviously pleased with himself, while Roy rested his head on his knuckles looking mildly annoyed, probably because Al took his thunder by hijacking the role of story-telling.

"What's with all the ruckus?" – a still sleepy Winry grumbled, appearing in the doorway. Her hair was still down and unbrushed, stray strands sticking out everywhere. – "Did I miss somethin'?" – she asked after a beat while stifling a yawn.

"Nope… nothing… nothing!" – both Al and Ed denied at the same time, indicating vehemently with their hands too in front of them. Winry narrowed her eyes at them for a few seconds suspiciously then decided to ignore them.

"I'm gonna take a show'r!" – she yawned again and shuffled out of the kitchen waving to them. Ed and Al let out a huge breath – that they hadn't even realized they were holding – in relief that they avoided the wrath of the all-too-wrench-throwing-happy girl.

"By the way, she did kiss you on the mouth later…" – Al revealed after he was sure that Winry was out of hearing range. Ed's neck gave out on her after hearing that and she face planted right into the table with a loud bang.


	7. Going home

"Ugh… tss… tss… tss…" – Ed groaned, rubbing her forehead and nose where she hit it in the table. This really wasn't helping with her headache that only just started to kind of fade with the aspirin.

"You really should be more careful, Sister…" – Al admonished as he gave her an icepack to hold against her injuries.

"Then don't go around saying things like that…" – she pouted giving Al a disapproving stare.

"But it's true…" – Al defended with a little whine, eliciting another angry grunt from his sister.

"I concur. We all saw it…" – Roy chimed in buoyantly, his mood lifting for a second then he added with mock seriousness: "But maybe it would be better for you if she doesn't remember it…"

"What did I do now?" – Ed inquired flatly with just a hint of disdain. Based on the occurrences so far she had an inkling of a feeling that whatever was coming was most likely mortifying. She wasn't sure she could take more of those.

"Well, after you guys came back in…"

* * *

Ed dragged Winry back to the bar by her hand, which – though Ed didn't notice – made Winry all giddy. She really wasn't sure how was it possible for Ed not to feel her loudly thrumming heart beat through their touching hands.

As they sat down Winry decided to down not one, but two shots in fast succession to mask her uneasy heart and made Ed drink with her too. Which Ed regretted soon after as she started to feel a bit queasy from all the alcohol that she had consumed that night.

Conversation flowed between the others but Ed kept unusually quiet – well unusually for her loud and obnoxious self – she only grunted and hummed here and there to appear to be part of the conversation, but really she was just trying to take her mind somehow off of her spinning head.

"Is everything okay?" – Winry asked after a while as she kept glancing towards her.

"Yeah… just had… a bit too much to drink… I think…" – Ed mumbled, giggling a bit as she indicated the 'little bit' with her thumb and index finger. She was starting to be a bit out of it.

"Come, let's get you some fresh air." – the blond mechanic suggested, grabbing Ed yet again by the arms, more gently this time though.

Halfway to the exit Ed suddenly came to an abrupt stop as she was battling with her squeamish stomach. Winry halted too looking back at her blond companion, but all she saw was that Ed was struggling with something, though she didn't know what.

"Winry… I…" – Ed started uneasily. Winry thought that Ed was about to confess to her.

"I know, Ed, me too." – she beamed and planted a soft kiss on her lips, taking Ed completely by surprise. She only had just enough brains to turn around her heels quickly and run for the bathroom where she puked loudly into one of the sinks, not making it to the stalls and toilet bowls.

Winry stood there staring after her rooted in her place, shocked. Fortunately Hawkeye was able to assess the situation correctly from their table and went up to her.

"I'll check on her, okay?" – Riza said, comfortingly placing a hand on Winry's shoulder, who was still unable to move an inch from where she stood or to formulate any kind of response.

By the time the sniper made it to the bathroom Ed was able to move to one of the stalls and continued to vomit there. Riza quickly rinsed the sink then went to hold Ed's hair out of her face as she continued to heave.

"Okay, I think it's time to call it a night." – Hawkeye gently suggested – speaking from experience – as Ed finally managed to calm down her churning stomach. They slowly got off the floor and the sniper steadied her as they walked back out. Roy was handling the tab and most of the gang was already at the door ready to leave, Winry being escorted by Havoc since she still stared into the distance, unable to process what had just happened.

They filed into their respective cars, Roy taking Ed, Al and Winry home, while Riza dropped the others off.

* * *

"And the rest is history." – Roy finished. – "Let's not get into how you puked all over my car on the way here."

"Yeah, let's not!" – Ed agreed in horror. – "But you know, the car isn't yours … it's the military's."

"It was still me, who had to get it cleaned this morning!" – he argued.

"Whatever…" – Ed rolled her eyes. – "It's your fault for making us drink so much."

"Where did I make you drink in all that?!" – the Lieutenant General exclaimed in protest.

Ed huffed folding her arms in front of her chest. It dawned on her that she was still in just panties and Roy's shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower and change!" – Ed announced getting up, careful to not show off her legs more than necessary.

"Winry is in there!" – Al warned with a smirk.

"Fine, then later." – the blond girl grumbled again. – "Still getting out of here though. I've had enough of your shenanigans!" – she declared pointing a finger in warning to both men as she left the kitchen to go the guest room she was staying in.

* * *

Later that day Ed was lying flat on her back on the bed as Winry was fiddling with her auto-mail leg to tweak its length until she could properly replace it.

"Hey, Winry…" – she started unsurely, lifting her head up a bit to look down towards her legs.

"Hmm?" – the mechanic hummed without even glancing up, not breaking the concentration from her work.

"I'm sorry, you know…" – Ed said dropping her head back down as she saw that she wouldn't be able to get Winry's full attention.

"For what, Ed?" – Winry questioned flatly, finally looking up.

"For making you cry… and… you know." – Ed confessed, blushing and averting her gaze in embarrassment.

"It's not your fault, you were drunk." – Winry dismissed her, turning her attention back on the auto-mail.

They stayed in silence until Winry finished her ministrations. Ed sat up, propping herself with her hands, wiggling her toes to test her leg.

"You know… I… really would like if you stayed in Central with me." – Ed admitted with determination.

Winry gazed in her eyes in surprise, not answering for a while.

"I'd like that very much too." – she said finally.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And then the MPs came and took Roy into custody for soliciting underage drinking (if you consider 21 as the legal drinking age), thus ruining his chances to become Führer President forever.**

 **Just kidding I'm not that evil. Or am I? No really I was just kidding.**

 **I hope you liked my story, please review if you'd like :)**


End file.
